


Beautiful, Haunted Mind

by PhoebeE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeE/pseuds/PhoebeE
Summary: He knew something was wrong as soon as he walked through the door.Others wouldn't notice it, she was only cooking after all, but everything about her posture and stride screamed of dejection.He knew it wasn't him. He only just returned home from work, and even he wasn't capable of pissing her off that quickly. He decided to try for normality."Hello, darling."She was faced away from him, but he saw her tense. His worry grew as he realised she hadn't heard him enter. With her hands spread wide on the counter, her head dropped to her chest, and the silent shaking of her frame begun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Beautiful, Haunted Mind

He knew something was wrong as soon as he walked through the door.

Others wouldn't notice it, she was only cooking after all, but everything about her posture and stride screamed of dejection.

He knew it wasn't him. He only just returned home from work, and even he wasn't capable of pissing her off that quickly. He decided to try for normality.

"Hello, darling."

She was faced away from him, but he saw her tense. His worry grew as he realised she hadn't heard him enter. With her hands spread wide on the counter, her head dropped to her chest, and the silent shaking of her frame begun. 

He strode to her quickly, gently prying her white-knuckled hands off the marble countertop to turn her towards him. Without her weight on her arms, she collapsed into him, seeking out his neck to cry into. His hands went to her thighs to draw them up to his waist, allowing him to carry her to their reading chair. 

He was silent as she cried, letting her cling to him like he was the only stable and reliable thing in existence, gently massaging her scalp under her hair and holding her tightly around the waist. 

His heart broke when she screamed into his shoulder, her knees trying to climb impossibly higher on his torso in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. For a moment he thought she may never settle, that the world had tested Hermione Granger one too many times. 

She ripped her head back from his shoulder as her sobbing turned to gasping breaths, hands waving aimlessly around her neck, trying desperately to breathe as her panic increased.

"Hermione, you're having a panic attack. Look at me." He was grasping her arms now, voice calm but firm, seeking out her wild eyes until they locked with his. 

"That's it, good girl. Can you breathe with me?" She shook her head frantically, her mind in so many places that she couldn't stay present in one of them. 

"That's okay, can you count to ten with my fingers?"

Chest heaving, her eyes dropped to his hand on her arm before reaching down and slowly peeling it away. Grabbing his first finger, she whispered a shaky "one."

The process repeated with Draco running his free hand up and down her arm until she said a much firmer "ten," her body sagging as she processed the past 20 minutes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He tucked her pliant body back into his chest.

"I'm not upset, and it's never something you need to apoloizse for." Her silence spoke louder than her words could. She didn't believe him, but now wasn't the time to go down that road.

"What happened?" He asked gently. She was silent for so long he didn't think he'd receive an answer. Until...

"I'll never be enough for you." What struck Draco the most about her answer was the finality of the statement. She had voiced her insecurities about herself before, they've been together for over a year, but this was different. 

"What brought this on?" He knew something else was behind this, but all he received was a shake of her head. She wasn't ready to tell him yet, but he'd be here when she was. 

"I know that your mind is telling you all of these things, your beautiful, haunted mind that loves to nourish you and hurt you simultaneously, but it is misleading you. You're absolutely perfect for me."

"I don't want my mind to control me." 

"I know, darling. Have you been in contact with your therapist?"

"I have an appointment in a week." Her answer draped him in relief and pride. He squeezed her tighter to convey this. 

"What have you eaten today?" She froze. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"...toast. It's was really filling, though." She added, attempting to offhand the answer. 

"You know that won't fly. Up we go." She squealed as he stood while holding her to see what she was cooking. He smiled. Spaghetti. His favourite dish.

"Only you could be selfless while feeling like shit, you impossible witch." He felt her grin against him.

"I knew you had a long day. I was trying to make something special for you." 

He placed her in a chair while he finished cooking the spaghetti, making a mental note to make her french toast for breakfast tomorrow before placing their bowls down to eat. When they finished, she extended her arms towards him, silently asking him to take her to bed. He took her to the bathroom instead, hearing her grumble and curse him for making her wash her face and brush her teeth. 

Finally making it under the covers, Hermione lay on top of Draco as he read. His featherlight caresses moving over her back. She was so fucking lucky. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, ever observant.

"How much I love you." He kissed her forehead, resting his lips there for a second before murmuring "I love you too. Go to sleep, darling."

And so she did. Feeling the most peaceful and content she had all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so please be kind! I'm happy to do requests if anyone would like. I'm apart of many other fandoms too, so feel free to ask! 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
